


Fraternizing With the Law

by eli_xo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Agents, Crossover, Death, FBI, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Law, Law and Order - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Rape, SVU - Freeform, Spencer and Carisi, SpencerxCarisi, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_xo/pseuds/eli_xo
Summary: The SUV has to contact the agents of the BAU to help out on a case that they have been working for months. During the BAU's visit to manhattan agent Ried and Carisi seem to develop a close relationship. Will this turn out to be more than just a spark or will the flame exitnguish before it could grow?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer and Carisi kissed passionately as they opened the door to Carisi's apartment. Mouths overlapping each other and heavy breaths fogging up spencers glasses, dropping clothes on the way to his room. When the BAU had to travel to manhattan to help the local police with a case involving a rapist/ murder the last thing that both Spencer and Carisi expected was for their meeting to end with a hook up. Prior to any of this happening Lunient Benson’s squad was already on the killer's trail for months but he was just too quick for them. The state had to call in the BAU to help with this case because he was killing more and more people every month and the whole of manhattan was in danger.  
All of the SUV squad was not excited for the arrival of the FBI agents because they expected them to be cocky, stuck-ups that will not work well with them. On the day when the BAU team was arriving Carisi walked into the office half awake and a cup of coffee sloshing around in his hand, the night before he had stayed up really late researching and googling all of the members of the BAU. All seven of the agents seemed like good, well rounded people that can get the job done but in particular he stayed hung up on researching one specific member of the group. Dr Spencer Reid was a young genius with an IQ of 187 and three PHds at the ripe age of twenty-six, for some reason when he read about all the cases that agent Reid worked on and how he got out of situations something moved within him and felt settled in his stomach.  
“Did you hear that one of the agents coming today is a literal child” is the first thing Amanda said to him when she saw him enter the office. She seemed to be in a very bad mood that morning, her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail with flyaways covering most of her hair. She also still seemed to be in the same clothes as when she left the SUV the day before but Carisi chose not to say anything.  
“Good Morning to you too, Amanda,” Carisi said after taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Yes Yes Good morning but like he’s only twenty-seven-”  
“Twenty-six” Carisi interjects.  
“Doesn’t matter but I can literally be his mother, how is this fetus supposed to help us solve a case that we have been trying to crack for months?”  
A little annoyed at her statement without knowing him “Well suck it up because from what I’ve heard he is one of the best that the fbi has to offer.”  
Amanda rolled her eyes “Go drool about your man crush to someone else because I don’t have the patience for this right now.” For some reason when Amanda said that Reid was his man crush butterflies began to fill his belly, but he ignored it thinking that it was probably something he ate.  
“Speaking of man crushes, how is Al doing after your rejection.” If looks could kill, Carisi would be dead because the stare Amanda gave him was full of pure venom.  
“Fuck off” She says walking away from him and towards her desk.  
“Watch your language in the office” Comes a voice from behind them. Both Amanda and Carisi turned to see Luentint Benson starting down at them, Amanda nodded her head and then ducked away. Walking up to Carisi Oliva asks “What’s up with her today?”  
“I have no idea” he replies “all morning she has been acting extremely crabby.” Shrugging his shoulders he turns to the Lieutenant and asks “What time should the BAU agents be arriving?” And just as the Lieutenant opened her mouth to answer the doors behind her swung open and in came the group of people he anxiously waited to see.


	2. The server room

Lieutenant Benoson had sent Carisi to his desk when she saw that the BAU team had come in. She had to get them prepped and ready to hit the ground running as soon as another lead came in. He watched as Lieutenant Benson led all six fbi agents into her office, his eyes observed them carefully watching how they acted. Before he knew Carisi got lost in the mountains of paperwork left on his desk, sometimes reading all about all the cases he wants to forget everything because how can people be this cruel to other humans. He reached for his mug of coffee but his shirt gets caught on the edge of the desk and the cream filled caffeine spills all over his white work shirt.   
“Shit” he mumbles to himself. And just his luck Amanda was passing his desk when this happened, she broke out into laughter bringing the attention of many other people in the office.   
“You're losing your shit today Carisi” she says between laughs “Go clean up before Benson sees this mess and skins you alive then hangs your dead carcass on a flagpole.”  
“Fuck you Rollins” he says with a red face  
“Love you too”  
He turns the corner to find a bathroom so he can attempt to remove the stain when he sees one of the server rooms is open. Nobody is supposed to be in those rooms because they hold much of the unit's information and personal information on all of the detectives and cases they have worked on. He carefully enters the room checking to make sure that no one saw him go in. Making his way through the dark room illuminated by only the flicking lights of the servers he calls out.   
“Hello? If someone’s in here you have to get out” no response but he heard a shuffling of feet.  
“I’m being serious, the Lieutenant will fire you.” Carisi didn’t want to admit it but he was a little scared of who was lurking around the corner but only because he was used to seeing criminals and rapists out in the wild but he wasn’t ready for the office to be invaded by the evils of the world. Turning the corner Carisi’s breath hitched when he saw he saw a tall slender man examining one of the tall server blocks. It was too dark to see who it was but Carisi noticed that the man had earbuds on. That must have been why he didn’t answer when I called out, Carisi thought.  
Carisi inched forward and tapped the man on his shoulder softly. What he wasn’t expecting was to be pushed against the wall and a gun pointed at his face.   
“Woah Woah Man, I work here, don't shoot,” he said. The other man was so close to Carisi’s face that he could finally see who it was and his heart dropped to his feet.   
“Oh god i’m so sorry” Spencer Reid said pulling away quickly “It’s just instinct I really wasn't going to shoot,” he continued to ramble on. Carisi put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay I’ve worked here for many years and the fear that someone is going to come up behind me and kill me never goes away.” he says trying to comfort Spencer.   
Spencer pulls out his badge “I’m Spencer Reid here with the BAU.”  
Without thinking Carisi replies with “Yeah I know.” Spencer raises a questioning brow  
“Um what I mean is that I knew some agents were coming and I think I recognized you from the news” he sputters trying to save his own ass.  
Spencer had a masters and Phd in psychology so he knew when someone was lying to him but he chose not to say anything.   
Carisi pulled out his badge, the number 0188 standing out “Detective Sonny Carsis” he introduced.   
“I guess this means that we'll be working on the case together,” Spencer says shaking his hand.  
“I guess so” Carisi smiles, no matter how much he googled and researched Spencer, he was still a great mystery that he couldn’t wait to unpack.  
Walking out of the dark room Spencer looked down at Carisi and saw that his shirt was covered in a large brown stain.   
“Um I spilled coffee”   
“I have an extra shirt in my go bag if you wanna borrow it” Spencer offered. Carisi smiled and nodded his head.  
“I actually want to try and wash the shirt”  
Together they walked to the nearest bathroom “What were you doing in the server room anyway” Carisi asks, unbuttoning his shirt.  
“I promised our technical analyst, Garcia, that I would see how the servers here are structured because she’s trying to get our Quantico office to upgrade their serves” while saying this he jumps up and sits on the counter in the bathroom.   
Now with his shirt completely off Carisi places it in the sink “Oh yeah we just upgraded about a month ago and there haven’t had any security breaches since then,” when Spencer didn’t say anything for a long while Carisi looked up and saw Spencer staring at him with a curious expression. They looked into each other's eyes for god knows how long while the water still flowed from the sink onto the long forgotten shirt.   
At that moment it felt as there was a gravitational pull between them and that no force on earth could make them pull away. Spencer leaned forward on the counter close enough to feel the warmth of Carisi’s breath on his neck. Carisi had no idea what was happening but he didn’t make any effort to stop it, Carisi looked up into Spencer's eyes and leaned in so close that their mouths were meer centimeters apart. But before they could close the distance between them the bathroom door suddenly flew open and both men jumped apart.   
Standing in the doorway was a very confused Sargent Fin. Carisi’s face was extremely red and his breaths were staggering yet on the other hand Spencer looked calm and collected. He smoothly slid off the counter and walked towards the door, before he left he tipped his head and winked at Carisi.   
“I decided I don’t want to know,” said Fin breaking the silence.  
“Good choice” Carisi answers.  
Carisi, still confused and flustered about what just happened, grabs his soaking shirt and walks back to his desk. When he sits down he notices the white shirt that Spencer had promised to let him borrow. But laid on top of it was a small post it folded.   
The note read "Meet me in lobby of The Langham at 11" then suddenly Carisi couldn’t wait for the end of the day.


	3. Manhattan at Night

As the day came to a close, Carisi was getting more and more anxious to see what Spencer wanted with him. He had to keep going back and correct mistakes he had made on daily reports because he’d constantly get distracted at the thought of what had occurred this morning in the bathroom. Will Spencer continue where they had left off or are they going to talk about what happened, well whatever was going to go down Carisi couldn’t wait. As soon as the clock hit 9 pm Carisi grabbed his coat and was out of the office as soon as he could.  
He got in his car and sped his way through the streets of Manhattan, he didn’t want to take any chances and accidentally be late. Every couple seconds he would check the time on the dashboard as if it was going up 10 minutes every second. When he finally got to the hotel the time was 10:30 and he had more than enough time to calm himself, opening the portable mirror in his car he fixed his hair back into the style that he likes. At 10:45 he began walking towards the building ready for whatever was about to happen.  
The lobby of the Longham was a large and expensive room with tall marble walls and gold trimmed edges, the floors were so polished that Carisi could see his reflection as he walked deeper in. Carisi looked around to see if Spencer was anywhere in sight, when he didn’t find him anywhere in the lobby he sat down on one of the several large sofas in the room.   
When the time reached 11:04 he sighed and began to leave the hotel. He should have known better than to expect a fine young man like Spencer to get involved with a guy like him. Before he could open the door of the hotel a voice on the other side of the lobby called out to him  
“Sonny! Sonny!” Carisi turned and was Spencer running towards him at an alarming speed. As he came closer he noticed that Spencer was clearly a bit tipsy, and wondered how long he had been at the bar before him. Crashing into Carisi, Spencer lost his footing on the slippery floor but luckily Carisi’s reflexes kicked in and he held steady onto Spencer.  
“I invited you here today to meet the rest of my crew “Spencer giggled in between words “they are an important part of who I am and I think you should get to know them a bit.” At that moment Carisi didn’t want to think about the implications Spencer tried to make because as far as he knew she is straighter than a rod and what happened this morning was only out of curiosity.   
“Okay then my captain” Carisi jokes “lead me to your crew.” Spencer laughed as he looped his arm through Carsis’s, together making their way towards the hotel bar. Spencer was rambling about how the team would love him and he would fit right in but Carisi’s head was still focused on the fact that Spencer's arm was linked with his. To him, at every point where their skin touched sent a spark up his back and he felt as if he was on fire.  
Bringing his mind back to the world Carisi I noticed that Spencer was bringing him to a table near the back of the bar where a group of people were already sitting talking.   
“Everyone meet Sonny, he will be working with us On the case” a few lazy hellos came from everyone at the table but no one really seemed intrigued as to who he was. Two ladies sitting at the end of the table who he came to know as agent Jennifer jareau and agent Emily Prentiss were cramped over a phone, and whispering to each other. Agents Hotch and Rossi were still in the same suits that he saw them with at the office and they seemed to be talking to each other about the case because they had files spread on the table in front of them. The only agent he couldn't seem to find was Derek Morgan, that was until he looked on the dance floor and saw him surrounded by a group of at least 10 ladies grinding up against him.   
He and Spencer squeezed into the small booth on the side of the table near JJ and Emily. A waitress came to the table with a tray of drinks and as soon as they were set down on the table Spencer grabbed 3 shots for him and 3 shots for Carisi, from then on the whole night was a blur. JJ and Emily ran out to the dance floor just about the same time that Morgan chose one of the ladies from the dance floor to go up to his hotel room. Spencer and Carisi stayed at the table taking more shots and cracking jokes with Hotch and Rossie, who knew that these two were actually capable of being funny.   
Ten shots later Spencer dragged Craisi out to the dance floor and slowly started grinding on his lap along to the song. They were both getting pretty into it until Carisi noticed that Emily and JJ were pointing at them and whispering to each other. Carisi became agitated and left the dance floor. Spencer was too drunk to notice so he continued to vibe along with anyone else that was still there.  
Slowly as the clock reached one am the party began to dwindle, Hotch and Rossie had left an hour prior and instructed his team to start wrapping it up. Of course no one listened to them but Emily had fallen asleep in the booth 20 minutes after they left, Carisi offered to take her up to her room but JJ said that she could handle it. All of them leaving Carisi and Spencer drunk and alone in the bar, they decided to stay for a few more drinks before the desire to go home settled on Carisi’s chest.   
Together they stumble out of the hotel bar and out onto the busy new york sidewalk. Clinging onto each other in a drunken mess Carisi reaches for him to call a cab because there’s no way in hell that he’s driving back to his apartment in the state he was in now.   
When he got off the phone with the cab he turned to Spencer staring inexplicably intensely at him. He raised a brow as if to ask what he’s doing.  
“Your very beautiful” Spencer slurs “Did you know that?”  
Carisi could feel all the blood in his body rushing up to his face, deep down he knew that he had feelings for this man but his pride just didn’t want to admit that he could possibly be bisexual. And no matter how much alcohol he had put into his system that could bring up the to[pic. Instead he watched in awe of Spencer, and even in his drunken state Carisi still found beauty and elegance in Spencer, so when Carisi grabbed him and held his face he was so sure of what he wanted to happen next. Under the glow of the moon in the middle of a street in Manhattan they both share their first real genuine kiss with each other. Something in that moment ignited in both of their stomachs and they suddenly couldn't get enough of each other.   
Soon as they enter the taxi their mouths are only separate enough for Carisi to tell the driver his address and they go back to connecting their mouths. Spencer climbed over him as he climbed in the back seat. Carisi thought that he herd the taxi driver mumble ‘fags’ but he was too distracted by something Spencer was doing with his tongue on his neck. The windows in the back of the cab fogged up to the point where the taxi driver actually thought that they were having sex so as soon as he reached their destination he told them that the ride was free so they could get out as quick as possible.


	4. Sunshine and Caramel Hair

Spencer and Carisi kissed passionately as they opened the door to Sonny’'s apartment. Mouths overlapping each other and heavy breaths fogging up Spencer's glasses, dropping clothes on the way to his room. When they reached the door to his room both Spencer and Carisi pulled away from each other, gasping for air. They stare into each other's eyes as if they were saying “is this really about to happen?” Then something took over Spencer and he just couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the doorknob to the bedroom and as soon as they got in Spencer pushed Carisi onto the king sized bed that took up the majority of the room. He wanted Carisi and he wanted him now. The only articles of clothing left on both their bodies were their pants but those were both getting taken off within seconds of entering the bedroom.   
Spencer got a grip on Carisi’s hips and pulled him close, so that he was properly straddling his lap and he kissed him hard now, with teeth. He grinded down into Carisi’s lap trying to get a reaction out of him and met with pleasure when Carisi groaned into his mouth. The kisses turned messy now and Carisi pushed his hands into Spencer’s short caramel locks, and they were as soft as he had always imagined them to be.   
Carisi slid back onto the bed propping himself up on his elbows by the pillows, watching as Spencer climbed over him. In light coming in from Carisi’s window Spencer was completely transformed, it may have just been the alcohol talking but Spencer looked like a god of debauchery and he wanted more.   
“Quit stalling” Carisi says grabbing Spencer’s arm  
“Bossy, I like it” Spencer answers  
Spencer’s Body settles over Carisi with a warm, steady weight, one of his thighs sliding between Carisi’s legs. Then one of Spencer’s hands slid up his stomach until he reached his face. Cupping his face Spencer looked into his eyes, speechless and Carisi pulled him down into another all-consuming kiss. Spencer lets his full weight down onto him, pressing Carisi down into the bed.   
They separate again gasping for air and Carisi opens his eyes to see Spencer bring his hand up to his elegant mouth to spit on it.   
“Oh my fucking god” Carisi moans, he could hardly contain himself as words started slipping from his mouth and were being shouted at the celling above.  
“Do you ever stop talking” Spencer says   
“Never for you,” Carisi replies breathlessly. Spencer tilts his head and smirks but then Carisi does something that neither were expecting. He flips them over and climbs up the length of Spencer’s body.   
He moves his lips down to Spencer’s chest, and he feels under his mouth the beat Spencer’s heart skips when he realizes what Carisi intends to do. Carisi was way out of his comfort zone now but he was too deep to go back. He kisses the stretch of skin above Spencer’s waist line and then looks up to Spencer’s eager eyes.  
“I’ve never actually done this before” he says timidly  
“Dominick” Carisi’s heart flutters at the use of his first name “you don’t have to you know,” Spencer says pushing his hands through Carisi’s hair.  
“No, i want to” Carisi says nervously “just tell me if it’s bad,” Spencer nods his head in agreement and braces himself against the pillows.   
If the way that Spencer’s body reacted told him anything it was that he was doing pretty okay for his first time. Spencer’s back arches up as he grabs fistfuls of Carisi’s hair. Carisi wasn’t sure that with all the alcohol in his system he would remember any of this by morning but for now he was making the most of it.   
Spencer pulled Carisi up to his mouth and kissed him hungrily.  
“Not bad, I’m assuming” Carisi asks between kisses  
“Not bad at all.”  
Both out of breath Carisi gets off from on top of Spencer and lies next to him. They try and fight off the urge of sleep but the time of night and intoxication in their systems has caught up to them and they both fall asleep within minutes in a tangle of bed sheets and bodily fluids.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The birds perched outside of Carisi’s window began to chirp as the first hint of daylight came from the rising sun. Spencer was the first one to wake up that morning, his head was throbbing and his eyes were adjusting to the light in the room, all his limbs felt heavy and it didn't help that Carisi’s head was resting on his chest. He recalled the events of the previous night that had occurred in the very same bed where he laid, for his whole life he knew that he was gay but he just never found the perfect man. Of course he knew that Charisi probably wasn't the perfect man but it was the first man that he slept with that he had actual feelings for.   
Looking down at Carisi with the golden sun shining through the slits with the curtains, he looks angelic so perfect that you could not touch him. Spencer marveled at the beauty before him and didn't realize that he had been staring for so long that Carisi had woken up.   
It was the most beautiful morning that he had ever had in a long time, no getting up in the middle of the night to go chase a criminal, no Sirens or police cars passing by his window, and someone that he really really liked lying next to him. In that moment sunshine and caramel hair was all that existed, Spencer's face was so close to his that he could feel his warm breath against his cheeks. That was how Carisi finally recognized the fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Spencer would smile at him. This wasn't just some experimental hookup that Carisi would try and forget about for the rest of his life, no. In that moment he realized that he was truly falling head over heels for this extremely intelligent and dashing Young Man. Spencer had an effect on him like no one else ever did, and he wanted to keep experiencing and for the rest of his life.   
“You’re so beautiful Spence” Carisi whispers  
“Spence?”   
“I don’t know about you but I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
